gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genet One
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JacktheBlack page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 22:21, March 22, 2013 Thanks!... and some questions Thanks for the hard work you did on the game. I really enjoyed the detail you guys put into the memorial walls. Getting first names for some of those characters was a nice treat. I figured you might have looked at Gearspedia for some of that. I had a few questions if you don't mind answering them. First, and sorry about this, but could you make a tweet from your twitter account mentioning Gearspedia so we know it is really you? People on the internet could pretend to be anyone just to troll. OK, some actual questions: is Sofia dead? Paduk said she was kidnapped by some men, but never clarified if they killed or if he found her body. Or might some kind of sequel story be deal with that? When exactly did Paduk and Sofia leave the COG? Was it the Hammer of Dawn strikes that made them leave? Is there a way you could provide us a full list of the names on each memorial wall? It's hard to read them all when a giant monster is shooting you. If I can think of anything else, I'll just leave a message.--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 23:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Answers to your questions 1) Please see twitter.com/robauten. I highly doubt that anyone would ever pretend to be me, but just in case, there you go. :) 2) We are not saying if Sofia is dead. I actually tweaked the Gearspedia reference myself a few days ago as it said she was murdered, which Paduk never actually says. It was intentionally left unclear. What will happen next in the Gears universe will very likely depend on you guys, so tell Epic what you want to see. 3) Similarly, the date at which Paduk and Sofia left the COG was left open as well. We kind of talked about it, but figured there was no point in being so definitive, as it's not really important to the story and it might diminish the ability for us or someone else to tell that story in the future. Basically, our attitude toward the canon was that we should close as few doors as possible. 4) I am pretty sure we have that list. Tom is looking and said to say that you guys were the ones for whom we tried to make the list fit inside the overall story, which is totally true. There are a lot of references and puns scattered around the game. The team at Epic and PCF were kind enough to let us name more things than perhaps they should have. :) 5) Sorry about the Lancer thing. We know. The game just wouldn't be as awesome without it. 6) Here's that list. I cannot promise that this is 100% accurate to what is in the game. You will note that we put ourselves in there. I am canon, dammit! (I'm not.) Heroes of the Battle of Irohma Island James Wittrell Tom Perham Mor Hezi Ryan Ihreg Barak Regev Michael Greg Blythe Malvin Seale Daniel Brunner Zak Jurmu Naoki Sato Cornel Lupu Craig Dewar Linda Timm Karim Menar Taylor Clark The body dies. The deed endures. — Heroes of the Siege of Anvil Gate Ranald Sander Samantha Smith Greg Chapman Ty Carlson Miguel Severino Dennis Bye Thomas Kerjean Coleen Bracy Henrik Jensen Vikas Jain Rodrigo Ready Kai Axford Patrick Hines Roy Antebi Ryan Calafato Mathew Charles Terri Chudzik Isabel Martins They hope for nothing. They fear nothing. They are free. — Heroes of the Battle of Shavad: Jason McCue Larry Waldman Enrique Gil John Yokim Dan Park Karin Zimprich Yanlai Guo Raymond Fong Anne Wallace Gareth Chan Britta Simon Paul Koch Patrick Shortt Chloe Brussard Aaron Hulett Prithvi Raj Ben Andrews Justin Erickson Gentle earth, rest quietly on these Gears — Heroes of the Battle of Ragani: Hendrik Dey Chris Preston NeKeta Argrow Gordon Hee Peter Jersak Daniel Roman Graeme Roche Lorrin Smith-Bates Tim Toyoshima Daniel Durrer Anders Madsen Mike Danseglio Roger Lengel Lolan Song Francisco Chaves Morten Rasmussen Cassandra Hicks As long as we endure, they will be remembered _ Heroes of the Battle of Maranday: Michael Vanderhyde John Evans Mike Gahrns Michael Wories Tad Orman Robert Auten Thomas Bissell Matthew McGough Jeff Alexander Marc Johnson Dan Josefson Jacek Jelitto Scott Rockfield Tali Roth Bjarne Riis Chris Ashton Trisha Miller May the sun and moon alike shine on these names _ Heroes of the Fall of Mendurat: Holly Holt Charles Herb James Alvord Tanja Plate Christian Hess Zainal Arifin Prithvi Raj Raman Iyer Miles Reid Josh Barnhill Orin Incandenza Keith Talent Sarah Jones Luis Bonifaz Kevin Kelly Esko Sario George Schaller They did their duty. They will not be forgotten. _ Heroes of the Battle of Autrin: Peter Budai Isabelle Scemla Randy Byrne Sarunas Koncius Peter Slycord Manish Chopra Yvette Kirwan Paul Cannon Edmund Silva John Clarkson Rebecca Laszlo Danny Levin Kurn Sutton Garret Vargas Gail Erickson Garth Fort Ron Owens They perished too far from home _ Heroes of the Battle of Berephus: Aaron Painter Larry Zhang Mike Nash Greg Winston Maxim Goldin Janet Galore Peter Waxman Jonathan Foster Charlotte Weiss Kirk Nasson William Flash Jelle Visser Steve Masters Susanne Schustin Yukari Kemmotsu Jonas Brandel Steve Miller They fought. They died. They live forever. - Heroes of the Battle of Aspho Fields: Daniel Kennen Bryan Jakovs Helena Stroud Bai Tak Malcolm Benjafield James Marasin Steven Hurnan Carlos Santiago Ludovic Young Shelt Morgan Dennis Saylor Alexandra Silva Maggie Carrido Louise Snow Patrick Cook David Strome Patrick Li From their courage, legends will grow _ Heroes of the Third Battle of the Plateau: Anna Lidman Oliver Szimmetat Alicia Thornber Bernard Duerr Kim Truelsen Makoto Yamagishi Chris Norred Preeda Ola Geoff Grisso B. J. Haberkorn Pedro Gutierrez Jeremy Nelson Ming-Yang Xie Miguel Garcia Joy Miller Peter Villadsen Mandic Mirko Unafraid in life, undefeated in death Genet One (talk) 23:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the answers! That's fantastic. Are any of those names references to other employees of Epic Games, People Can Fly, or anyone else?--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 23:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, can you say how/if T. Loomis is related to Col.Loomis? And was there any part of the story or a character that you had to cut for developmental/other reasons?--The Forgotten Jedi (talk) 00:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::--T. Loomis is releated to Ezra P. exactly how you might think. ::-- There wasn't much cut at all in terms of plot points. The biggest content cuts were for technical reasons. The original spec for the game was that it wouldn't be very talky at all, that the story and character development would take a back seat to the gameplay, and that it would be replayable. As we went on, we found that we wanted to have more subtle story moments, so we wrote dialogue lines that would be randomized in a way such that you might hear different things each time you play the game. Some of these might reveal some backstory, such as the relationship between Sofia and her professor or the story of Cole's tipsy tour of the Onyx Point facility. Some of the randomization got lost, so there are sections of the game where, perhaps, some of the backstory gets hit a little harder than we thought it would be (like Sofia's relationship with the professor) or some details that feel like they could have been a little better fleshed out (like Cole's tour of Onyx Point). But all in all the team was terrific in terms of getting in as much as they could and we're really happy with the result. :: 01:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Couple Questions If its ok i also have a couple random questions. *Just some confirmation, did Kilo name the JACK bot Troy or Jack in the end? Baird's last comment made me think they named him Troy in the end. *Don't know if you would know this but what era is Alex Brands character model from? Is the character model older or younger than the version we saw last in the comics? *How did Garron and Sofia end up in Baird's squad? *What species of creature is Shibboleth? Something that already exists in the Gears universe or a new species? *In Aftermath Garron is referred to as Major, did he get promoted in the COG army between Judgment and Gears 3 or are his camp members just calling him by his former UIR rank? *Is the statue of with the sword and balance scales supposed to represent anyone? Or is it just Sera's version of "Lady Justice" and "Lord Justice"? *Is there an image of Alexiy Desipich in either the Academy or on the map Library? Thank you very much for coming on here and answering our questions.--Parasidian (talk) 00:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) My pleasure! As I said, you guys saved us a ton of time and strife. You really have no idea. :) 1) We actually thought they were all called JACK-bots at first, but it turns out that isn't the case; the only Jack is Delta's. Our guy, who sadly gets blown to smithereens of course, is Troy. We just sort of picked that name. 2) The model is from Epic, and I'm fairly sure is supposed to more-or-less be based on the Alex circa the comics. But that's not the kind of thing anyone tells me. :) Writing Alex's GUDS (aka in-game barks, stands for Gears Unscripted Dialogue System) was a ton of fun and the voice actresses killed it. 3) Paduk (we prefer to call him Paduk) was part of the Open Arms Program, the name of which came from an actual Vietnam-era program to incorporate former enemies into the more US-sympathetic forces. Basically, after the Locust worked their way through the UIR nations, the COG established a program in which former UIR soldiers could join the COG forces. They, of course, did not necessarily maintain their rank. Part of Paduk's grumpiness comes from the fact that he was an officer in his home nation and an enlisted man in Tyrus. Sofia was a promising cadet in the Onyx program at the local academy who, like many of her brothers and sisters, was boosted into active duty after the Locust storm struck Sera. She was, as I believe she says, assigned to Baird's squad basically to keep an eye on Paduk. 4) Shibby is, as far as I understand, a derivation of a Corpser. My word, however, is far from definitive on that one. 5) See question #3. He is being referred to by his fomer rank in the UIR forces. 01:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) clarification Just to clarified, there was two battles for Halvo Bay (One in Judgement and the second in Coalition's End)? Or the Judgement battled dragged to the the three month mark that was mentioned in Coalition's End. --JacktheBlack (talk) 07:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Some More Questions Hi Rob i got a couple more questions for you, not sure if you would know the answers to all of them or if your allowed to answer them, but i'm going to ask them anyways if thats ok. 1) Do you know what this UIR symbol stands for? RCA -- Nope! Sorry. 2) Do you know why Dom's multiplayer bio is redacted? "During the events of Judgment, Dominic Santiago was redacted in redacted. He redacted and redacted before finally redacted." RCA -- This was a joke on our part. We didn't want to give away where Dom was during this part of the Gears chronolgy in case someone wanted to go back and flush that out sometime later. 3) What do the symbols on Baird's armor stand for? (The one on his collar and the one in the centre of his chest plate) I pretty sure one is his Lieutenant rank but which one is it? RCA -- Have to ask an art director. I actually have no idea! 4) Can you give us any info on Baird's former squad leader? Name? Death? RCA -- HA! We actually pulled the name out at the very last minute. It was a name of someone we knew and it suddenly didn't seem like a very nice thing to do. 5) Why was Samuel K. Byrne's name left off the Heroes of the Siege of Anvil Gate memorial slab? Or is it there and i just missed it? RCA -- There was a request that we use names that wouldn't require additional research from a legal perspective, meaning that a good number of names were swapped out. 6) Is Endeavour Naval Shipyard in Halvo Bay? During the Onyx Point chapter if you look out at the shipping yard their is a building with the sign saying Endeavour, does this mean that the Endeavour Naval Shipyard we played through in Gears 3 is actually locate in Halvo bay? That would mean that during Gears 3's campaign when Marcus's group was looking for a Sub they were actually in Halvo Bay. Which means that Baird's and Marcus's groups were actually pretty close to each other at the time, being in the same city. RCA -- Well, that would explain how they were able to get there so fast. :) 7) We know Marcus was leading Omega-Two during the attack on Halvo bay, but who else was in his squad? Were Dom, Tai and Padrick in Omega-Two as well, considering that they were all in the same squad during the end of the Pendulum Wars and one year after E-day. RCA -- Is there any reason to think they wouldn't have been? 8) Any info on the Gear that radioed Loomis telling him about how Omega-Two took out the Seeder? RCA -- Not from me! Sorry about the long list of random questions, just can't get enough of the game and the story, lol. XD --Parasidian (talk) 22:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear. So exciting to see you pulling through everything. Genet One (talk) 23:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC)